The Five Wizard Tournament
by aerialsdeath
Summary: My remake of Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire while I add in two girls from a Magic School in Georgia who have been asked to participate. They will add new twists and new forms of magic.


A/N: I'm really bored so I wrote this

Chapter 1:

Natasha sat on her seat on the Hogwarts Express stroking her fox's head that was sitting in her lap. She then pulled her long black hair back into a pony tail; she accidently pulled on one of her three ear piercings wincing slightly. She glared at Leigh as she laughed at her.

"What Nat is not like I pulled your ear," said Leigh in a deep country accent as she continued laughing.

"Keep laughing and I'll pull your lip ring out," said Natasha. Leigh stopped laughing and covered her lip. Leigh was a slender girl with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. She had two holes in each ear, a nose, tongue, lip, and belly button piercings. Natasha herself had only three holes in each ear and her nose pierced.

"Don't even think about it Nat," said Leigh still covering her mouth.

"Leigh why would I honestly pull it out?" asked Natasha laughing. Her white fox stood up and glared at her then went to lie in her carrier. "Well aren't you in a nice mood Vix." She heard a soft grow coming from the carrier.

"Come on you know she's just made you woke her up from her sleep this morning," said Leigh. They both jumped when they heard the door opening. They looked up and saw three people standing there, two boys and a girl. One of the boys was tall and lanky with red hair and a lot of freckles. The other boy was slightly shorter with messy black hair, green eyes, and glasses. The girl was shorter than the boys with bushy brown hair.

"Do you mind if we sit here everywhere else is full?" asked the girl.

"I don't care," said Leigh looking at Natasha.

"Go ahead," said Natasha gesturing at the empty seats.

They put their trunks and two owls in the racks above their seats. The boys sat next to Leigh while the girl sat next to Natasha.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl, "And this is Ron Weasley," she pointed to the red head. "And this is Harry Potter." She pointed to the boy with the glasses. They looked like they were expecting some sort of big reaction when she said the last boy's name.

"I'm Natasha Monteiro," said Natasha smiling.

"And I'm Leigh Hunter, it's nice to meet y'all," said Leigh smiling and giggling.

"Where are you guys from?" asked the red haired boy.

The two girls looked at each other then back at the boy.

"Well I was born and raised in Lagrange, Georgia in the United States, Nat and I have been friends since I started school she's a year older than I am. And I'm seventeen."

"Um well I was born in Rio de Janeiro, but I moved to Lagrange when I was eleven, which was when I joined The Georgia School of Magic. Not a creative name, but it works," said Natasha.

"Really Rio?" asked the girl looking eager.

"Yeah my parents owned a bird rescue center, they even owned a phoenix. Unfortunately though when a smuggler broke in to steal one of our rare birds they killed my mother to get to the bird," said Natasha looking down at the floor. Her arctic fox crawled out of her carrier and nuzzled Natasha's arm making a soft whimpering noise. Natasha smiled softly and scratched the fox behind the ear.

"I'm so sorry," said Hermione. She and the two boys looked sympathetically at her, but she smiled softly.

"Don't worry 'bout it, I've learned to accept my mother's death years ago," said Natasha. Her eyes widened slightly as if she realized something. "Oh Leigh let me see Aurora I need to send a letter to my dad and Amaro," Leigh stood up and opened her cage and a small owl fluttered onto Leigh's finger.

"Hey I have an owl like that," said Ron grumpily. "I'd gladly give him to you."

"Oh they calm down with age, if you're complaining it's because he's a hyper little kid, mine calmed down when she turned three," said Leigh as the small owl flew to Natasha's shoulder. She handed a small scroll to the owl and opened the window of the train and let the owl fly out. After it flew away she closed the window.

"Oh I almost forgot I haven't introduced you to Vixie she's my arctic fox," said Natasha. The white fox looked at the newcomers, flicked her tail, and then went back into her carrier. Natasha laughed and said, "Guess she doesn't want to be around a lot of people she's incredibly shy and well honestly rude at times." The fox stuck its head out and growled at Natasha. "Oh shut it Vix." They all laughed as the fox lurked back into carrier. "She'll come out more when we get to the school. I hope they prepared our room to the specifications we requested."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Oh we are only guests at your school this year, for purposes that we shall keep to ourselves," said Leigh. Natasha nodded in response while the other three looked confused.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood," said a pale blonde headed boy standing in the compartment door. He had two big gorilla like boys standing behind him. "Who are your lovely friends?"

"We're visitors who might you be?" asked Natasha.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and you two dears would to do better not to mettle with the wrong sort," said the boy smiling coyly.

"Well let's see who really the wrong sort is," said Natasha reaching into her purse and pulled out a small silver bag. She threw a silver powder around the room and muttered, "Mostre-me suas auras verdade."

A bright light shown in the room blinding them all, and then slight lights shined around them all different colors. Hermione had a purple light shining around her, Ron brown, Harry Gold, Draco blue, the two gorillas black, Leigh yellow, and Natasha white.

"Hmm well it seems you are not as bad as you look Draco, but because of the company you keep we cannot be company to you my apologies. Perhaps when you lose the apes then we can talk," said Natasha. The two gorilla boys tried to go towards her but Draco stopped them.

"Fine then we shall leave, but be warned this will be a big mistake for you," said Draco as he left.

"He's a complete ass," said Ron then Hermione smacked him.

"That's not what his aura revieled to me," said Natasha. "It indicates verbal communication, freethinking, relating to structure and organization, emphasis on business, male energies, sadness, and possibilities. I never judge a person till after I see their aura."

"How do you know all this?" asked Hermione. "I've never heard of someone reading a person's auras or even that powder you just used."

"Yeah and if Hermione hasn't then it either doesn't exist, or there's actually something she doesn't know," said Ron laughing.

"I don't doubt you've never heard of it," said Natasha. "It's an old Brazilian piece of magic; my grandmother taught me how to read auras."

"What do ours mean?" asked Harry curiously. Hermione looked at him scolding while Ron looked curious as well.

"Harry yours indicates high spiritual vibration, integrity, respect, freedom, clear seeing, integrating spirit and body, and creating as spirit. Hermione's was wisdom, authoritative, female energies, matriarchal, sense of superiority, controlling, imagination, and intuition. Ron's grounding, down to earth, practical, male energies, invalidating, emphasizing body and denying spirit, and feeling worth-less. Leigh's mental alertness, analytical thought, happiness, optimism, child-like, ego driven, and thinking at expense of feeling. Draco's was verbal communication, freethinking, relating to structure and organization, emphasis on business, male energies, sadness, and possibilities. Those baboons was issues relating to death, hatred, lack of forgiveness, unresolved karma, dark intentions, shadow games, and needing compassion for self," said Natasha. The three of them looked at each other wide eyed at hearing those words.

They didn't talk much for the remainder of their train ride the trio was still thinking about what Natasha had said about each of their auras.

"So I'm curious what's with all the metal?" asked Ron as Hermione hit him again.

"Don't worry Hermione we don't mind," said Leigh. "We like body modification. I prefer piercings obviously, while Nat loves tattoos but she only had two."

"Well for the moment two," said Natasha laughing. "I only just turned eighteen at the end of May. Speaking of age, exactly how old are you three?"

"Fourteen," said the trio at once.  
>"Okay awesome," said Natasha.<p>

"So why are you two going to Hogwarts then?" asked Hermione.

"I thought we've already said that we'll keep that to ourselves. You're bound to find out tonight at the feast," said Leigh.

They remained silent, and then the train pulled into the station.


End file.
